Beginning Guide
Hello,Newbie,and welcome!This is an introduction and tutorial to the site! Sign up The first thing to do is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click register. Fill out the info and register. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Character Approval Next is to get character approval. You will need a description of you character, and two possible clans that you would like to be a child of. To get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Age: Clan: Rank: History: If you can fill that out ,with at least a paragraph for a history (more is better), you are ready to move on. Filling the Spaces You will get accepted quicker if you have more.. You can write about their personality,their talents, how they fight, appearance, and so on. Be sure to include extra info if you can. Name: Gender: Age: Clan: Rank: Appearence: Personality: Family: History: Other: When you are done with thet,you can submit a form to be accepted!Go to the Character Approval page to submit the form.Start by clicking the box in the far right,slightly above the corner.Type in the name of your character(Ex:Silentstar) or if you need to work on it for a little longer,type WIP next to it(Ex:Silentstar-WIP).Then click'Get Approval' and begin submitting your form. Word Bubble Now you need to create a word bubble.Create a new page,and name it Template: (Character Name Here) . Then you need to copy and paste the following with 2 { at the beginning Word Bubble |image = Upload an image to the site,and put the url here (Ex: Images (18).jpg) |color = Color of the top section of the template |color2 = Color of the bottom section of the template |textcolor = Color of the text in the top section of the template |textcolor2 = Color of the text in the bottom section of the template |line = Color of the line in the middle |fonttype = Put the type of font you want here |charname = Character's name goes here |charpage = Put your character page's name here.Use proper capitolization |clan = Clan's name.Use proper Capitolization |Clan = Clan name |title = Rank or title goes here (Ex: Leader of Shadowclan. Warrior of Windclan. Kit of Skyclan) |time = } |text = } }} Be sure to leave there,as they are important to the coding. For color picking,you can use this color picker . Now publish the template,and you can begin to use this! Now you have to learn to use this template.It's pretty simple what to do.First,i'll show you what it will look like.I'll use my character,Silentstar for this example. That is what it will look like.To do that,type this small code onto where ever you are typing.It will work ONLY on this site. First put 2 of these { and type your character's name,with proper capitolization.Then type one of these | , put one of these ~ ,and put another | . Now type your text. Now to finish it off,type 2 } 's and you're done! This is what it should look like. }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | } |- |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Title |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Put your cat's gender here |- | Family | Put your cat's relatives here |- | Age | Put your cat's age here |- | Rank | Put your cat's rank here |- | Status | Put if your cat is dead or alive here |- | Clan | Put your cat's clan here |- | Eye Color | Put your cat's eye color here |- | Pelt Color | Put your cat's pelt color |- |} when you are done with that,put 3 ='s on each side of the work History,and fill out the history from your character approval forum.Then do the dame for Personality.Now you have made a cat and can begin Roleplaying!